Exchanged Souls
by theguynamedNico
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's souls have been exchanged by Circe and they will have to go on a wild adventure to get their rightful bodies back. Jason and Piper will join them, while Poseidon and Athena suffer the same problem. Rated T for Percabeth, Jasper, and maybe Pothena
1. 1 Just a normal day

**I think I should start it now because my Mom's been mocking me. Alright. **

Percy's POV

I guess it was a normal day at camp until the witch came. Typical things happened, nothing special. But it all started when Annabeth and I were sword fighting in the arena, with no one around. We had just stopped to rest. We gazed over the dummies, to the lake that could be seen partly.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light between us. When we stopped blinking, the witch- that guinea pig- changing women, Circe was standing between us.

"Wh- What are you doing here?" asked a dumbstruck Annabeth.

"To cast my ever- lasting revenge, of course," said Circe. "I have finally escaped those wretched pirates, and now it's _my_ turn to take revenge on my enemies. First, I'm dealing with you. Then I'm doing the same trick on both your parents, and then Reyna and Hylla, who abandoned me. And now... let's see if you can cope with this!" she shot orange beams of light at both of us. When I was hit, I unwillingly screamed with the pain. I think Annabeth screamed, too.

I blacked out.

When I was dreaming, I only had had murky visions like seeing Circe laughing and talking. I saw her shooting the beams into my Dad and Athena, who fell into Dad's arms as he blacked out, too.

"Annabeth, wake up, wake up." I heard Piper calling Annabeth to wake. The thing was, she was staring in my direction. Was Annabeth next to me? I groaned and turned. No Annabeth here. I flipped back.

"Great, you're awake!" Piper beamed at me, which was unusual because she never beamed at anyone but Jason and Annabeth.

"Urrnghh." My voice felt different, softer and less sarcastic. Hmm. I like it as sarcastic. Then I felt that my body was weird, lighter. I sat up.

"You gotta wake Percy up." said Piper, which was a little strange. Maybe she was being sarcastic. Demigods are usually that. Then I shrugged and got a glimpse of my hair.

_blonde hair._

I gasped. I tripped, and as I got up, I called to Piper to get me a mirror. Piper handed me a mirror. I could see blonde, curly hair and stormy grey eyes- the facial features of Annabeth.

I screamed and fell down again.

**I think this is a little too short. But I'll give myself a break, since this is my first chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review! I love reviews!**


	2. 2 we both find out

**Hope fully this will be a little longer than yesterday's update. Have already cursed myself for making Circe curse Poseidon and Athena in the same way.**

Percy's POV

Piper seemed awestruck. She'd probably never saw Annabeth screaming before. "What's the matter, Annabeth?"

I had a wild look in my eyes. "I'm not supposed to be Annabeth. I'm supposed to be Percy!"

Piper frowned. "Is this a joke?" she asked. "No!"

She must have decided the panic in my eyes were genuine. "Show me your powers, then, as a child of Poseidon. If your soul is Percy's, you should still be able to channel your water powers."

I concentrated, and when nothing happened, I panicked a bit. What if my powers were still in my real body? But then again, I didn't feel any smarter or wiser. What if I had lost all my powers?

But fortunately, there was a tug in my gut, and a gallon of water dumped itself straight onto Piper's face. "Oh gods," I said. "I'm sorry." Piper smiled and shook her head. "No, it's okay."

"Anyways," I said. "We should wake Annabeth up." and I turned around only to feel the tip of an ivory sword touch my neck.

Annabeth's POV

After Circe blacked us out and gave us weird dreams, I woke up and immediately felt strange. there was a strange feeling in my pants pocket, and I couldn't see my blonde hair. I turned my head to look at the blonde curls when I saw another myself- possibly a clone that the Hecate campers could have made, and I looked around for my sword to attack. Thank the gods, it was lying on the other bed. I stalked carefully towards the bed, and when I retrieved my sword, I turned towards the clone. For some reason, the clone looked back and I lunged.

A millisecond later, my sword was at her throat. I waited for her to turn and scream. Instead, she turned and made a sad smile. "Have you seen yourself lately, Annabeth?" She handed me a mirror, and what I saw in there made me incredulous. I saw jet black hair, sea green eyes, and a glare I could've sworn was what Percy gave to Leo when he got possessed by an eidolon and blew up camp Jupiter.

I was dumbstruck. Was this an illusion? Then the answer hit me. "You're Percy. Our souls were exchanged." Percy nodded. She stood up. "Come on. We've got to tell Chiron this.

**Too Shoooooooooooooooort I need to hit myself**

**Remember to review!**


	3. Chiron has a shock

**So long time since I updated. Sorry. I'll try to update another one soon. **

**goal: reach 500 words.**

Percy's POV

Chiron greeted us when we arrived at the big house."Hello, Piper, Annabeth, Percy." I shook my head. "Chiron, it's more like Piper, Percy, and Annabeth." I said.

Chiron frowned. "How-"

Annabeth interrupted him. "Chiron, when we were sword fighting in the arena, Circe cursed us for our souls to get exchanged. Now she's done the same thing to Poseidon and Athena."

Chiron looked like he was trying his best not to look panicked. His face kept twitching. After a few moments of deep breathes, he said, "You're not lying."

"OF COURSE I'M NOT LYING DO YOU THINK A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA LIES FOR THE FUN OF IT"

Annabeth screamed like she was crazy. This must have been quite a shock to her. I felt like screaming, too, like a girl in a horror movie. This _was _a horror movie, only it was a thousand times more scary and that it was real.

Chiron tried to calm her down. "Now, Annabeth, there will probably be some kind of an easy solution to this, maybe Hermes's multivitamins."

"And, of course, the fact that you are the very first people to suffer this thing," said Dionysus. I'd almost forgotten he was sitting there. The comment made Annabeth scream harder. Now some Apollo guys who were playing basketball were looking funny at us. My cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

Nothing would calm her down except getting her own body back, so I prayed hard to Hermes. _Hey Hermes, I really need your multivitamins. Could you PLEASE give us just two of those?_

_Sure. Why not? _Hermes mused, and two grape hydras appeared on my hands. I gave one to Annabeth and popped it in my mouth. I expected to faint like we did when Circe cursed us, but nothing happened. Nothing at all.

Just to make sure, I looked down. I was still in Annabeth's body.

"What do we do now?" Piper asked. We couldn't answer. We had fainted.

My dream had Circe taunting us.

_Did you like my little present? _she said. _I enchanted the magic so those multivitamins couldn't free the curse. What will you do now? _she smiled. _I'll give you a hint. Look around you. What do you see? _I was in an old cabin. With a jolt, I realized it was the cabin I stayed at before I went to camp.

"Why are you staying in my cabin?" I asked.

_It's not your cabin. i moved it to another place. So have good luck finding it! _

My fists clenched with rage. She had took one of my most precious things; the cabin I always stayed at. I glided at her and glared at the sorceress. She just laughed at that.

_Now I see I'm running out of time. goodbye... for now._

I woke up. I was at one of the rooms in the Big House, and Chiron came to me with a grave expression.

**sort of a cliffhanger. I reached my goal.**


	4. The quest seems bad from the start

**Hmm... I don't have much to say. I'll just get on.**

**WARNING: You might get disappointed by the cliffhanger.**

Percy's POV

Chiron approached me with a grave expression on his face. He'd been listening to me talking in my sleep. He also had other news.

"Percy, your father and umm... Annabeth's mother has the same effects as you."

"Chiron, I don't get it. why did Circe curse my dad and Athena when they had nothing to do with it?"

Chiron just looked at me with something like extreme pity.

"Circe has revenge on not only the people who made her suffer but all their relatives, too. And that cabin..." he shrugged.

Then it struck me. I needed to go on a quest. A quest to receive my proper body. But besides Annabeth and me, who else would volunteer on this stupid quest?

Chiron seemed to understand what I was thinking. "Come child. We will go to the arena to get the third member of the quest."

About five minutes later, Chiron was addressing all of Camp Half Blood. "Demigods, " he started. "Percy and Annabeth's souls have been exchanged by the sorceress Circe and they have fainted from shock and... " and he went on and on.

Thanks, Chiron, for telling such a _descriptive_ account of our life since a day ago.

Anyway, when he finished his sermon, he asked if anyone would like to join the quest. To my surprise, Piper raised her hand. "I've learnt a little magic from Hazel during the quest to kill Gaea. I think I could help with this quest."

at this Jason raised his hand. Yes, I know he's supposed to be in Camp Jupiter and all that, but he insisted on staying here. "If Piper's going, then I'm going as also."

Chiron, of course objected. Talking about quests having to have 3 people and whatnot, but Annabeth saved him. "Chiron, we also had 4 people in the quest of the Labyrinth, and that turned up well. You can't stop us having four members on this quest also." It was kind of funny, hearing something really intelligent from the body that usually produced stupid questions and comments. I could tell the other campers thought that also. I tried not to speak, since it would ruin Annabeth's intelligent reputation, and Annabeth would literally _kill _me if I did that.

Anyway, Chiron finally gave in, and we went to pack our stuff. I packed my minotaur horn, a few golden drachmas and mortal cash from the camp store and met my teammates at Thalia's pine.

"I wish you luck, demigods. Come back safe!" Chiron said as he escorted us outside.

Huh**(some people wouldn't get the joke it means he doubts it)**_._

_"_Our first stop is where your old cabin used to be." Annabeth stated. We started the journey to my second-favorite place in the Earth- my cabin at Montauk, or where it used to be.

"Uh-oh," Piper said.

**514 words! 514 words! Hooray!**


	5. Old memories

**Very fast update! Surprising!**

**Did you like the cliffhanger? Suspense, huh?**

**Dedicated to ThalicoRULZ, who gave me really useful ideas in the comments. **

**Oh, and the cabin isn't gone. Circe simple 'stole' it.**

"Uh,oh," Piper said.

"Okay, what have we missed now?" Annabeth asked tiredly.

"A prophecy." she replied. Annabeth's face went slack.

"Hey, but that's not the big problem," Piper stated. "This cabin... It isn't on Earth."

"WHAT?" Jason, Annabeth, and I asked incredulously. I know I 'lack of common knowledge' as I like to call it**(simplify it and you get _stupid_)**, but I thought there was no place in Space that was like Earth.

Piper seemed to read my mind. "She must've done this on purpose. She's immortal, but she knows we'll die in Space."

I clenched my fists. "Whatever happens, I'm going to get my cabin back."

Something called behind me. "I don't think you will, _Annabeth,_ whatever that is." I bit my lip. Just as I'd figured, Kelli and her squadron of _empousai _had circled us.

"Percy, I'm planning to devour you painfully after torturing you," Kelli smiled sweetly at Annabeth. "So I'll eat you first." she snarled, getting ready to pounce on me.

I clenched my fists and gave out a yell. Soon, a ten-feet wave sweeped the _empousai _away. Just before she was sweped, Kelli managed to gasp out, "No... Shouldn't be possible..." and flew out to sea.

"Okay..." Piper said. "What... just happened now and why is it gone?"

"Simple," Annabeth said. "The _empusai_ didn't know our souls were changed souls, and Kelli attacked Percy, thinking it was me." she stated proudly. First chance to show off her intelligence in my body. I don't know how she pulls it off in my body.

The sun was already sinking, and we decided to make camp on the beach. I decided to be first watch. I promised Jason I would wake him up at 3 AM for his turn.

Annabeth's head hit the makeshift pillow. She must have been tired. Piper, too, was also snoring as her head went down. Jason, on the other hand, looked up at the stars. I looked up. The constellation of Zoe, the huntress, glowed faintly in the moonlight. I smiled sadly, caught up in old memories.

"That constellation," Jason asked, surprising me. "I never found out its story. Do you know?" he pointed to Zoe.

"I do." I replied. "An old friend of mine, a hunter. She sacrificed herself so we could successfully finish a quest. Her father, Atlas killed her, and Artemis made her into a constellation. Her name was Zoe Nightshade."

"She's the girl who had an old English accent?" Jason asked, surprising me yet again.

"Yes. How do you know?" I asked back.

"I saw her in my dreams when I had amnesia... you know." I nodded. I could sympathize.

"Now, go to sleep. I don't want you sleeping on your turn. " I said. Jason nodded, gave me one last smile, and closed his eyes. I sighed, and thought of all the thing I could have done if my soul wasn't exchanged.

**Little bit of old memories...**

**Please review!**


	6. Ethan who?

**I'm so sorry guys. I should have updated faster. It's been like more than a month since I last updated.**

Percy POV

Some noise woke me up from my tranquil daze. It was like footsteps. I turned around to see some guy approaching. I quickly dove under the bushes and hoped he didn't notice me.

He totally noticed me. He, noticing my friends, whispered, "What are, ... whoever you are... doing here?"

What was up with him? I mean, we had a reason to be sleeping on a beach. We had a quest going on. But I could just see that this guy was a mortal, so what was _he _ doing here? I decided to feed him false evidence. Annabeth had taught me a year ago that false information could turn the tide of a war. He wasn't exactly an enemy, but he wasn't a friend, either.

Annabeth would have rocked at this. "Well... Um... we got lost, and we just decided to take a rest here." Another add-in to My List of Things I Definitely Do Not Rock At: giving false information.

The boy looked surprised. I guess he wasn't any good at catching lies. Lucky for me, I guess.

I just caught him blushing. Timidly, he offered to talk with me, and because I was falling asleep again, I nodded without thinking.

"Well... what school do you go to? I mean, college**(Let's just say he's in the age of going to college)**." he asked. That put me in a little dilemma.

He seemed to notice my hesitance and changed the talk to other matters. He said his name was Ethan, and he had a particular familiar personality that I couldn't put my finger on. Anyways, he talked about his habit of tracing his left eye when he was in a dilemma **(that remind you of something guys?)**. That was also very familiar.

He kept talking. He seemed to trust me very much. He seemed like a very untrusting person, though. It was almost as if I had done a favor to him.

* * *

><p>I looked up and realized it was dawn. My friends would be waking up soon. But I didn't want to lose these Ethan guy. I wanted to find out who he reminded me of.<p>

"Say, Ethan, " I asked. "do you know a lot about Space?"

"Yeah, I've studied a lot about it, or more like _forced_ to study about it."

"Who's that?" a voice startled me. I turned around. It was Annabeth. She was looking snake-eyed at Ethan. Yep, our usual suspicious Annabeth.

"Well... he's Ethan, and he can be a guide to Circe."

Annabeth didn't look sure. "How do you know he won't betray us?" she asked.

Ethan stepped in. "I may have betrayed you a few times, but you have my assurance that I won't." then he stepped back, not believing what he had said.

Betrayed us? Wait... I started to remember. But he had already died, unless...

**Trivia: guess who this is although the answer is just too obvious. Please put answer on reviews.**

**Please review!**


	7. Hi (Sorry)

**So, Hi guys.**

**I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry for not updating in a million years.**

**To tell you the truth, I have like 18 ideas for the next chapters, but every one of them looked pathetic.**

**So, I've decided to take a break on these two and start on writing a new story, ****_Percy Moriarty and Annabeth Holmes._**

**While I think up more ideas for these two, I'll be writing on that one.**

**So Please, dear readers, don't be disappointed!**


End file.
